


Rose: Refuse To Believe What You Saw Coming Until It’s Too Late

by avio



Series: Dave: Go Grimdark [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Grimdark, because i love familial relationships okay shut up, grimdark!Dave, this is kind of Rose's feelings on Roxy-heavy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should have seen this coming, and you /did/. You just didn't want to believe it was possible. How could it be? You weren't surprised he lost his cool, but you didn't believe he would lose it like this.</p><p>Now it's too late to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose: Refuse To Believe What You Saw Coming Until It’s Too Late

_Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you did, indeed, see this coming._

_It’s strange, because you **did** see this coming, but had thought the possibility was so laughable; Dave Strider would never lose his cool like this, even if you saw it happen, even if you knew it was possible. You just didn’t **believe** it was possible, which nobody can blame you for. Dave Strider was the last person you would expect to pirouette off the deep end, despite how much you’d put into analyzing him. You thought he’d realize Dirk would never want this of him, never want him to just lose it like this._

_Of course, Dave had always been kind of daft in that way._

_That being said, here you are, trying to dissuade him from this insane plan._

_You are also acutely aware that this is partly your fault; your Grimdark needles started this, after all, and even though it was a different timeline, it was still you._

_{_ My sincerest apologies, Strider. I did not mean to cause you this trouble. I do hope you will forgive me. _}_

_You were saved when you were killed and John brought you back._

_You supposed you should probably save this idiot by killing him first._

_It didn’t work, though, and here you are. He isn’t listening, though, of course._

_This stupid fucking game was taking everything from you guys, even your goddamned sanity._

_It’s too late, now, and he’s spinning and there go those tables and suddenly you’re everywhere at once._

_You can see your mother and she’s alive and she’s got that stupid martini and she’s saying something about some game or something and it sounds rather slurred and drunken but you have this weird feeling that it’s actually important and_

_she says she loves you, Rosie. Loves you lolts. And then she laughs, and amends herself. Lots. Loves you lots. You’re going to make her proud._

_You have a flicker of thought that it’s passive aggressive, but you find yourself crying because it’s true, isn’t it?_

_John’s with you, and even though everything is painful and dark, he makes you feel a little better. He’s breezy and fun as always, and it’s reassuring, but you’re not done here, you still have something to do--_

_Except you don’t, because Mother is right here and she’s very much alive and why were you going on a silly vengeance quest when she clearly doesn’t need to be avenged?_

_“Don’t worry, Rosie, Mama’s gonna... she’s gonna take care of you and stuff. Yeah.” Slurred, slurred, her words are slurred. How many has she had?_

_You can’t find it in you to mind, however, because she’s here._

_{_ Dave this is wrong, this is wrong, why did you think this would work? Do you realize what you have done? I-- _}_

_You’re talking to Jade, and you find her whimsical and lovely, really. It’s a little dangerous that she lives alone on that island, but she assures you that she’s just fine, and Bec takes good care of her. There really isn’t anything deep in her mind that’s all that troubling, and  while you are a little disappointed that you can’t practice your psychoanalysis skills with her in that respect, you’re glad that she seems a genuinely happy girl. Lonely, now and then, perhaps. But she seems so sure about the strangest things, and as much as you would like to call her insane and suggest therapy, you get this feeling (you can SEE it) that she isn’t really all that insane. Crazy, yes, but not insane._

_{_ Dave please stop this hurts far more than you would believe please please please _}_

_John has sent you knitting supplies and it is so very lovely of him. You must make something for him immediately to return the gesture. The sentimentality of it will be insanely endearing and out-sentimental anything else. You are certain. You wish he could see how wonderful he truly is. He’s a good person. He just doesn't believe it himself._

_{_ Dave please I am aware that you are in an immeasurable amount of pain you must be going through but this is not the answer it is not stop. Please. Dave. Please. _}_

_This Kanaya troll is exceedingly pleasant to speak with, and you do look quite forward to meeting her, you really do. Her vocabulary and manner of speech is so very beautiful in its own way and dear, me, you suspect that you may not be a heterosexual._

_{_ DAVE _}_

_Mother is smiling, which isn’t anything new, but it’s a silly smile, and you feel like you are a young girl. “Rosie-posie, how... how wouldja feel if we, like. Had a picnic or something. Doesn’t that sound like fun? We can... I dunno. Have tea or whatever it is that happens at picnics. Uh. Shit. LOL.” It’s so stupid and ridiculous and yet you still love her, because in all of the passive aggressiveness, she means well. You can see that now._

_{_ DAVE I IMPLORE YOU THERE ARE FAR BETTER SOLUTIONS THAN THIS PLEASE _}_

_Everything is so beautiful but it hurts because it’s not true and yet it is this is so fucked up oh god_

_"Shoooshhh, Rosie-Posie. It's okay, Mama's here! She's... she's drunk as a... as, uh. Well she's totes sloshed pretty fuckin' good, haha, but she's here. It's okay, Rosie. It's okay."_

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you definitely saw this coming. You just didn’t believe it was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like writing these????? um. hm. interesting but yes!


End file.
